


Beijinhos sabor cereja

by Ungratefulbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungratefulbitch/pseuds/Ungratefulbitch





	Beijinhos sabor cereja

Assim que acordou, pode sentir os raios quentes e aconchegantes do sol em seu rosto, como se acabassem de ter aberto as cortinas de seu quarto pela manhã para lhe desejar um bom dia.

Fora obrigado a abrir seus olhos lentamente, para que pudesse se acostumar com toda a claridade que o dia ensolarado o havia proporcionado, sem que ficasse cego por alguns poucos segundos e visse manchinhas brancas toda vez que piscasse.

Esfregou suas mãos nos olhos e bocejou logo em seguinda e só então, decidiu olhar para o lado de fora da janela.

O céu estava completamente azul, ainda que algumas nuvens - infelizmente, nenhuma parecia com algum bichinho ou objeto. Eram nuvens sem graça e sem forma - manchassem o céu com sua coloração esbranquiçada. As montanhas verdes e fileira de árvores espaçadas - suas silhuetas se destacavam no dia quente - passavam rapidamente pela janela do carro, contavam apenas com o vento - que entrava pelas janelas abertas do Fusca amarelo que seus pais alugaram para viajar, entre tantos carros, escolheram um sem ar condicionado - para refresca-los. A estrada de chão fazia com que o carro desse leves pulinhos por conta das pedras, as vezes pequenas delas batiam na lataria, fazendo com que a senhora Tweak praguejasse no volante, enquanto Richard fingia ler o mapa.

—Mãe... - a voz do garotinho estava rouca pelo sono, deixando assim o tom ainda mais manhoso - eu 'to com fome.

O carro deu mais um pulo por conta da estrada, senhora Tweak praguejou novamente.

—Já estamos quase chegando, querido. - olhou para o mapa no colo do marido, realmente devia virar na direita. - Por que não toma um pouco do café que está na térmica ao seu lado?

Tweek bufou e pegou a garrafa onde o café quente e delicioso o esperava. Nem o achava tão bom assim, odiava na verdade, mas precisava daquilo. Havia se tornado uma necessidade.

Enquanto bebia líquido escuro, Tweek pensava o quão chato seria ficar em uma pousada no meio do mato com seus pais, além de que o garoto loiro achava que seria devorado por um pluma. Gostaria que eles fossem como os pais de seus amigos, que os levavam para parques de diversão e tomar sorvete na calçada, enquanto contavam quantos carros vermelhos haviam passado na rua nas férias de verão, mas eram os pais de Tweek, e sempre o levavam para algum lugar entediante. Agradecia aos céus por pelo menos não ter que trabalhar na Tweak Bro's como nas últimas duas férias de verão.

Logo pode sentir o cheiro de vacas e cavalos, então, viu os próprios. Acenou para eles na esperança de acenarem de volta, mas aparentemente eram muito mal educados para isso. O loirinho cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho em descontentamento. Estava totalmente magoado com os cavalos e não iria dizer "olá" para eles novamente. 

—♡—;;

—Quarenta e oito, quarenta e nove... - a lataria traseira do carro bateu no chão fazendo um barulho estrondoso, dessa vez Richard era o motorista, ele e a senhora Tweak haviam revisado. A mulher de cabelos castanhos se arrependia amargamente de te-lo deixado dirigir - Agh! Me perdi de novo, que caralho!

A mulher virou rapidamente para trás, - Tweek até mesmo a comparou com uma coruja - e com um olhar de reprovação, disse ao menino que não deveria mais falar uma coisa horrenda como aquela ou levaria um belo tapa na boca. Revirou os belos olhos cor de avelã, chamando a de "velha chata" bem baixinho, de uma maneira que ela não escutasse ou pelo menos que ele achasse que não tinha escutado. Quando percebeu que sua mãe havia voltado a sua atenção a Richard, - estava brigando com ele por ser péssimo no volante - lhe mostrou a língua rapidamente e voltou a olhar para a paisagem lá fora, apreciando a bela trilha de arbusto regados de flores, - eram belas hortênsias cor de rosa - que provavelmente foram plantados por moradores da região.

A quantidade de flores logo foi aumentando com a medida que o carro andava, teve a impressão de ver o telhado de uma casa, mas não tinha certeza, já que mal podia ser visto pela lonjura que se encontravam.

—Olhe só, amor! - a voz de Richard soava aliviada, não havia errado o caminho a final - Estamos quase lá, consigo ver o telhado.

A mulher que antes encarava a paisagem que se podia ver em sua janela - enquanto Tweek estava de mal com cavalos em geral, sua mãe estava braba com um "cavalo" em especial - mumurou um finalmente ao ver que se aproximavam mais e mais da pousada, enquanto Tweek se perguntava quando iriam embora.

—♡—;;

Saiu do carro amarelo como o sol com o maior desgosto do mundo, sua mãe sorriu pela primeira vez desde que colocaram os pés no carro e o senhor Tweak tinha em suas mãos duas malas, onde havia o necessário - e talvez um pouco mais - para passarem três dias na pousada longínqua. Sim, haviam passado 5 horas com a bunda colada no assento de um Fusca num dia quente, apenas para chegarem em uma pousado no meio do mato, onde passariam três dias, apenas três. Tweek realmente não entendia os adultos.

Enquanto seus pais procuravam algo no carro, a criança decidiu observar o lugar onde se divertiria nos poucos dias antes de visitar sua avó e passar o resto de suas férias com ela.

A casa era gigantesca, - pelo menos por fora - feita de uma madeira que parecia brilhar toda vez que um raio de sol vinha ao seu encontro, para chegar até a porta, era necessário subir três degraus - parecidos com os de sua casa, a única diferença é que esses eram de madeira - que dariam em uma varanda. No lado esquerdo, havia uma cadeira de balanço, - também feita de madeira - as tiras eram entrelaçadas e o estofado era todo colorido, quase como um arco-íris particular. Já na direita havia uma rede, essa era branca com alguns detalhes em vermelho. A cima da porta, podia ver uma placa, provavelmente o nome da pousada. Apertou os olhos em concentração e leu lentamente o relevo colorido da tábua, que formava o nome do lugar: "Laura & Liane Stripe's house"

—Nossa, esse lugar é maravilhoso! - a senhora Tweak tinha um repelente mal cheiroso e grudento nas mãos, assim que chegou perto do menino, começou a passa-lo por todo seu corpo. Primeiro os braços e depois as pernas - Vamos tirar tantas fotos, vão ficar lindas no nosso café! 

Tweek fazia várias caretas e resmungava enquanto sua mãe passava o repelente em seu corpo, nem teve um intervalo para suas reclamações, pois logo a mulher já estava passando protetor em seu rosto.

—O lugar pode ser bonito, mas o nome da pousada é horrível! Parece que vão me convidar para uma strip tease. - suas risadas foram cessadas pelo belo tapa nos ombros que sua esposa havia lhe dado, apesar que ela queria acertar sua cara - Aí, amor!

—Cale a boca, Richard! Não me faça passar vergonha, - estava com o rosto vermelho, gostaria de dizer que era pelo calor e não pela raiva - até mesmo parece uma criança! 

O garotinho loiro resmungou um "ei!", sua resposta foi um puxão de orelha e um olhar feio por parte de sua mãe, que dava um sermão sobre não responder os mais velhos. 

Enquanto caminhavam até a entrada da bela casa, Tweek tinha lágrimas nos olhos, a senhora Tweak puxava cada vez mais sua orelha e Richard segurava a risada enquanto carregava as malas, tomando cuidado para não escapar uma gargalhada, não gostaria de receber outro tapa e um sermão de brinde. 

Assim que chegaram aos degraus, a mulher de cabelos castanhos respirou fundo e mandou o garotinho engolir o choro, caso contrário não daria a ele um novo lego como havia prometido, ameaçou Richard a não trabalhar mais no café e se tornar uma dona de casa, caso ele fizesse piadas inconvenientes sobre a pousada.

Assim que todos os avisos foram dados, colocou um sorriso no rosto e abriu a porta.

—♡—;;

O barulho de uma pequena televisão ecoava pela grande entrada, Tweek logo percebeu que passava seu desenho favorito no momento. Nunca havia assistido o episódio que passava, ficou triste ao lembrar que todos os sábados - inclusive aquele - passava um episódio novo. Na parte onde fora dividida para uma pequena saleta, tinha um grande sofá - este era totalmente feito de estofado - diferente da cadeira de balanço que era toda colorida, o sofá era de um vermelho bem escuro. Havia também na saleta a pequena televisão - ficava em cima de um móvel que geralmente ficam as TV's - e ao lado do sofá tinha um criado mudo que estava com várias revistas em cima dele.

Uns dez passos a sua frente, havia uma bancada onde estava escrito "recepção" em uma plaquinha em cima da mesma. Atrás dela, haviam duas mulheres. Uma delas estava debruçada e ria docemente, era loira e tinha olhos verdes azulados, sua blusa era verde de botões que até lembrava a roupa que usava para ir na escola, mas naquele dia em especial, Tweek usava uma blusa de malha verde e um bermudão marrom, sua mãe insistia em dizer que ele estava super estiloso e ele acreditava nela cegamente, era sua mãe afinal.

A outra moça tinha os cabelos castanhos, um pouco mais escuros que o de sua mãe e até mesmo mais curto. Tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto, seus lábios eram de uma cor meio rubra, se perguntava se ela estava usando algum batom. Sua roupa de cima era azul de mangas compridas.

Assim que percebera a presença da família Tweak, a mulher que se escorava no balcão logo tomou postura e sorriu formalmente, a de cabelos castanhos fez o mesmo ao se posicionar ao lado da galega.

—Sejam muito bem vindos ao Laura & Liane Stripe's house - Richard se direcionou a Tweek como se fosse contar um segredo e disse a risadas "aqui nós aparamos a moita e afogamos o ganso". O menino ficou pasmo, como matar animais e cortar a grama poderia ser engraçado? Pobre ganso. Senhora Tweak olhou feio de canto de olho para eles e logo tomaram sua postura de boa família. - Vocês são a família Tweet, certo? 

—Não, moça! - disse Tweek correndo até o balcão e ficando na ponta dos pés para que pudesse apoiar suas mãos nele - É Tweak, família Tweak.

—Oh, que gracinha! - a mulher de cabelos castanhos saiu de trás do balcão apenas para apertas as bochechinhas infantis do loirinho - Você até mesmo me lembra o Eric, tão bochechudinho! A única diferença é ele tem ossos largos...qual seu nome, querido? 

—É Tweek, Tweek Tweak! - disse com certa dificuldade pelo fato de duas mãos estarem apertando suas bochechas fortemente. 

—Tão adorável! - soltou suas bochechas, o loirinho fez várias caretas, apenas para ter certeza se suas bochechas não cairiam, felizmente não cairam - Meu nome é Liane e está é Laura. Mil perdões, qual o nome dos senhores? 

—Este é Richard e meu nome é...Tweek! - o menininho tinha uma revista um tanto...bem, não era para um garoto de 9 anos. Senhora Tweak correu até ele e tirou a revista de suas mãos. Liane riu e disse que talvez fosse de seu filho e pediu perdão, dizendo que não aconteceria novamente - Meu amor, por que não vai brincar lá fora?

—Mas mãe...- ela lhe direcionou um olhar de "faça o que eu mando ou vou puxar sua orelha", suspirou e se aguentou para não revirar os olhinhos de irritação - Ai tá bom, sua chata!

Correu rapidamente para o lado de fora para não levar um puxão de orelha, ouviu apenas um "Tweek Tweak!" e isso já fora necessário para não querer voltar lá dentro.

Olhou para o campo de mato alto e mostrou o dedo médio para ele, ao seu lado, pode ver um galho médio e o comparou a um sabre de luz que havia visto em um filme com seu colega.

"Só vou brincar 'pra não levar um puxão de orelha! Porque eu sou grandinho e não gosto de brincar mais!", fora o que pensou antes de pegar o galho e sair para uma aventura numa galáxia muito distante, que existia apenas em sua imaginação. 

—♡—;;

"A pequena cidade de faroeste estava totalmente em silêncio, os moradores corriam desesperadamente para suas casas ou pontos comerciais mais próximos, fechavam rapidamente suas portas e janelas, tentando permanecer em silêncio, por mais que preferissem discutir sobre o homem que andava por aquelas terras. Em sua mão, o homem girava a pistola com uma precisão fora do comum e não tardou em coloca-la na capa especial que havia para ela em sua cintura. Não era a toa que era conhecido como Tweak, o maior fora da lei já encontrado em todo faroeste. Cuspiu no chão e ajeitou seu chapéu cowboy, de uma maneira que impedisse que os raios solares atrapalhassem sua visão. Ouviu o ranger de uma porta, de lá saiu seu maior inimigo com a arma em mãos. Então..."

O garotinho loiro estava completamente suado, com o galho que já havia se partido no meio em uma luta muito emocionante contra a princesa Leia,- por isso brincava de faroeste, o galho lembrava a ele uma pistola - segurava o pedaço de madeira em suas mãozinhas com unhas ruídas e sujas de lama. Haviam pequenos cortezinhos em suas bochechas por causa do mato alto, que machucava se a pele encostasse muito rapidamente. 

Deve estar se perguntando o porque Tweek Tweak havia parado de brincar, isso aconteceu pelo simples fato de que o garotinho pode ouvir o cantarolar de sua música favorita, Rádio Ga ga.

Começou a seguir o som lentamente, como se fosse algo tão frágil que poderia parar assim que o som de seus passos fosse mais alto que o cantarolar. Afastava a grama alta com as mãos, embora ainda continuasse segurando seu pequeno galho, estava pensando em transforma-lo em um estilingue. Precisava apenas de um elástico e munição, que no caso seriam mamonas, pequenas bolinhas verde e espinhosas que vinham de uma planta de mesmo nome.

O cantarolar foi ficando mais alto a cada passada, Tweek diminua o ritmo de passos que ficavam cada vez mais lentos. A pessoa que cantarola alegremente estava a poucos metros de si.

Por mais que Tweek fosse um garotinho azedo e um pouquinho revoltado com a vida - como sua mãe lhe chamava sempre que fazia algo errado - ainda assim, tinha receio de se aproximar de quem cantarolava. Afastou um pouco do mato alto em sua frente,- continuava segurando o galho, se recusava a solta-lo - porém a única coisa que conseguia ver era um pompom amarelo em cima de algo azul, parecia uma touca, tinha quase certeza disso pois grande parte dos meninos de sua escola usavam toucas como aquela. O pompom sumiu por um momento e logo voltou ao seu lugar original, então pode ouvir o som de algum líquido caindo, misturado a cantoria. O pompom se mechia de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música. 

O loirinho não havia percebido que havia uma pedra escondida no mato, que empedia que visse com clareza quem cantava. Deu mais um passo e acabou tropeçando na pedra, fazendo com que se espatifasse no chão. Felizmente, apenas seus cotovelos e pernas se ralaram no processo. 

A cantoria parou, com isso, Tweek Tweak levantou sua cabeça lentamente em direção onde havia visto o pompom, mas foi a última coisa que percebeu nessa outra perspectiva. 

O que se destacava em sua visão - privilegiada, eu diria - era uma bela bunda morena, totalmente do jeito que veio ao mundo. Rapidamente se ajoelhou, sentindo seus joelhos ralados arderem em contato com o barro seco do chão. Percebeu então, que não havia só bunda ali, - por mais que fosse uma coisa que realmente se destacava -mas sim um garotinho que parecia ter a mesma idade que a sua. Os olhos azul mediterrâneo caiam sobre o loirinho, que se desesperava cada vez mais. Nem era tanto por ter visto a bunda do garoto, que parecia ser totalmente macia como a de um bebê, mas sim o olhar sem expressão alguma. Não sabia se estava surpreso, com raiva, medo ou se o julgava em silêncio. Sinceramente, nem prestou atenção em suas vestimentas e muito menos em algo em seu rosto que não fosse os olhos, porque a bunda morena e redonda do menino lhe parecia muito mais interessante. O menino estava dessa maneira pelo fato do estar mijando no mato, ou melhor, estava mijando no mato.

Encarou por mais um momento aquele bumbum de anjinho até que sua vergonha na cara viesse a tona. 

—Agh! Eu...eu...- disse se levantando lentamente, desviando os olhos da parte baixa traseira do menino sempre que podia - acho que, agh! Ouvi minha mãe me chamar.

E assim, Tweek Tweak saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia, - dando pequenas tropeçadas, mas não ao ponto de cair no chão - enquanto o garotinho moreno o encarava, subindo sua cueca e jardineira. Aos risinhos, pegou o galho esquecido pelo garotinho loiro no chão. Esperava que aquele fosse o novo amigo que sua mãe havia lhe dito. Aos pulinhos e cantarolando, saiu do lugar onde se encontrava para seu destino.

—♡ —;;

Parou de correr repentinamente. Sua respiração estava pesada, seus joelhos e cotovelos ardiam e pequenas gotas de suor escorriam por sua testa, percorrendo o caminho de seu rosto até o queixo. Suas mãozinhas pararam em seus joelhos sujos de barro e sangue para descansar um pouco. Olhou ao horizonte e percebeu que já estava quase chegando na pousada, suspirou em alívio. O sol ainda predominava no céu, jurava que já haviam passado um milhão de horas desde que chegara, - mais precisamente as 13 horas - mas não havia sequer passado uma. Respirou fundo antes de continuar a andar, seus joelhos realmente doíam de mais para correr. Enquanto caminhava, se perguntou afinal, quem era aquele garoto? Sua mãe não havia lhe falado de algum menino que morava na pousada, será que esse era o tal de Eric que Liane disse que era parecido consigo? Ou talvez até mesmo um índio canibal que o deixou escapar com vida por parecer um porco-espinho? Várias perguntas rodavam a cabeça do menino que com todo o nervosismo, começou a roer as unhas e ter pequenos trimiliques na sobrancelha esquerda.

Sem perceber, - por conta das paranóias - havia chegado a pousada. Um sorriso foi formado em seus lábios finos, tomou um pequeno impulso e voltou a correr em direção a pousada. 

—Mãe! - disse subindo os pequenos degraus da varanda com rapidez - Mamãe, você não vai agh! Acreditar eu...

Paralisou ao ver que o menino da bunda morena estava dentro da pousada, levando os lábios a mão de sua mãe. Como ousava? Ele ao menos lavou as mãos? Ugh, só de pensar na possibilidade de não já sentiu nojinho.

—É um prazer te conhecer, senhora Tweak. - beijou levemente a mão da mulher que deu vários risinhos e junto com eles dizendo um "obrigada" sem jeito - Meu nome é Craigory Tucker, mas pode me chamar de Craig. - piscou em direção a mulher com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, que mostravam que seus dois dentes da frente eram separados e que tinha covinhas. 

—Oh, querido! O prazer é todo meu. - cotovelou Richard continuamente nos ombros, o mesmo revirou os olhos - Veja, Richard! Por que não pode ser assim?

O garoto moreno continuava sorrindo, mas não o suficiente para que pudesse ver seus dentes e a janelinha que havia entre os da frente. Não demorou muito para que ele notasse a presença de Tweek no local, correndo até a sua direção e pegando em sua mão, assim o cumprimentando num aperto de mão que parecia não ter fim. 

—Veja só se não é o menino galego! Seus joelhos estão bem, parceiro? - soltou a mão de Tweek e se ajoelhou, "examinando" seu joelho ralado e logo ficando de pé em frente ao loiro - Ah! Sim, sim. Meu nome é...

—Craigory Tucker, -Tweek imitou o moreno com uma voz irritante e poses exageradas - mas pode me chamar de Craig. Mimimi!

O garoto Tucker ficou bicudo, cruzou os braços e pisou forte no chão, dizendo que ele não falava assim e que Tweek estava sendo um bobalhão. O garoto loiro fez uma expressão surpresa, logo franzindo as sobrancelhas e dizendo que o único bobalhão ali era Craig. Ambos se encararam, como se fossem arqui inimigos esperando o mínimo movimento para se comerem na porrada. Antes que isso pudesse acontecer, Laura correu até eles e deu um puxão de orelha no Tucker - arrancando risadinhas de Tweek.

—Que coisa mais feia, Craig! Não se pode xingar as visitas, ainda mais quando se é um guia da pousada.

Pareceu que a palavra guia era mágica, pois pareceu causar uma felicidade imensa em Tucker. O seu sorriso veio a tona e pegou no pulso de Tweek, correndo com ele até o lado de fora da pousada novamente. 

—Agh! Cara, o que você tá fazendo? 

O garotinho moreno deu uma risada gostosa de se ouvir, Tweek sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Talvez fosse porque Craig o chamou de bobalhão.

—Que pergunta besta! - olhou para o Tweak lhe mostrando a língua, soltou o pulso do loirinho apenas para pegar em sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele - Eu sou seu guia e vou te mostrar o melhor lugar daqui!

—♡ —;;

E lá estavam os garotos novamente, andando entre o mato alto, Tucker era o guia, então ia na frente e Tweek o seguia. Andavam por um caminho diferente de antes, pois não havia trilha alguma que denunciasse que Tweek havia passado por lá. 

—Craiiiiig, eu estou cansado de andar! - desde que o garotinho moreno havia lhe puxado para o lado de fora da pousada, não haviam mais parado de andar, parecia não ter fim! Tudo era parecido, havia apenas mato e mais um pouco de mato. 

—Não seja chato, menino! - Tucker empurrava o mato com os braços, formando uma trilha - Eu sei o que to procurando. 

Tweek revirou os olhos e colocou a mão nos bolsos de seu calção. 

—Tomara que seja algo legal, - o tédio era claro em sua voz, Craig nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de se virar e olhat feio para seu novo amigo - porque você tá me fazendo andar um montão e ainda não chegamos em lugar nenhum!

—Não enche o saco, baiacu...- antes que o loirinho pudesse xinga-lo, Craig disse animado "achei, achei" e saiu correndo até o que parecia ser um pequeno laguinho, havia algo lá, mas não conseguiu ver direito. Não havia mato em volta do laguinho, mas uns 3 metros depois dele o maior inimigo de Tweek estava lá, esperando que ele ousasse atravessalo e descobrir as terras inexploradas. 

—Ei, cara. - Craig olhou para o loirinho de canto de olho. Havia um pouco de lama em seu rosto - Desculpa por, agh! Você sabe...

O moreno o encarou por alguns segundos com um ar de dúvida, mas sobre o que aquele baicu da terra estava falando?

—Hm...- colocou a mão lamacenta no queixo, se sujando ainda mais - Ah, tá! É sobre 'cê ter visto a minha bunda? Tem problema não menino, um dia eu vejo a sua.

—AGH! O-O QUE?

—Fala sério, - voltou a mexer no laguinho, onde haviam se metido? - até parece que 'cê não vai fazer xixi no mato ou nadar pelado no rio.

Antes que o garotinha loiro pudesse protestar, Craig gritou animado um "ahá" e tirou um sapo grande e gordo de dentro do laguinho. Segurava o anfíbio com suas duas pequenas mãos, fazendo de tudo para que o ser coachante não espatifasse no chão. O moreno limpou a garganta antes de começar a falar.

—Esse é o Vadonildo Terceiro! - aproximou o sapo bem perto do rosto de Tweek, que fez uma careta surpresa desgostosa e se afastou do sapo. - Eu tenho uma bela criação desses bichin aqui no brejinho. Só que eu não sei onde os outros foram, achei só o Vadonildinho. 

—E por que você tem uma criação de sapos?

Craig balançava distraídamente o sapo que coachava em suas mãos, olhava para ele cheio de ternura. Isso irritou Tweek, que limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção do amigo, que nem ao menos prestou atenção em sua pergunta. 

—Eu já beijei um desses uma vez, - Tucker estralou os lábios em direção ao sapo, como as vovós fazem quando beijam a bochecha de alguma criança bochechuda - e um montão de filhotinhos dele ficaram na minha boca. Poxa, eu queria um príncipe e não filhos!

Tweek o olhou assustado para Craig que tinha um biquinho manhoso nos lábios. 

—Como assim!? - o loiro andou até Tucker e segurou em um de seus ombros 

—Oras, bolas! - o garotinho coachante olhou irritado para Tweek - Eu fiquei com sapinho na boca, e todo mundo sabe que sapinho é filho do sapo, dã!

—Ai tá bom, tá bom! - bufou irritado e soltou o ombro alheio - Mas por que você queria um príncipe? 

—Porque eles são ricos e podem comprar quantos brinquedos eu quiser.

—E por que não princesas? - indagou o garotinho que, mesmo sendo um pouco baixo, ainda assim era maior que o moreno - Elas são ricas também! E são muito mais cheirosas.

—Eca! - Craig fez uma careta enojada - Princesas são coisas de maricas! Meu pai que falou.

—Seu pai é um bobão! - Tucker franziu as sobrancelhas e o encarou com raiva - E o único marica aqui é você! 

—Não sou não! - Craig colocou o sapinho novamente no lago e apontou seu dedo sujo de lama para o nariz arrebitado de Tweek - Você que é marica! Não aguenta nem ver uma bundinha que já fica todo vermelho, igual uma amora azeda!

O loirinho bateu no dedo que Craig o apontava e o mostrou a língua, saindo pisando fundo logo em seguida. Assim que afastou o mato alto, pode ouvir Craig gritar que Tweek se perderia sem ele. O menino nem ligou, e continuou marchando com irritação até o desconhecido. 

—♡ —;;

Enquanto Tweek afastava mais um pouco do mato em sua frente, chegou a conclusão que aquilo - no caso, o mato - só servia para atrapalha-lo, pois nem sequer uma sombra o mato lhe proporcionava. 

Bufou, não estaria naquela situação se Craig não tivesse o chamado de marica...oras, marica era ele que criava sapos e tinha filhos com eles. Pelo menos Tweek não tinha uma família pra cuidar com apenas 9 anos, e tinha consciência de não sair beijando qualquer um, principalmente agora sabendo que poderia ficar grávido. 

Colocou suas duas mãozinhas na testa, para que - além de fazer sombra - não precisasse quase fechar os olhos para enxergar no dia que continuava quente e ensolarado. 

Pode ver ao longe a copa de uma árvore, suas folhas balançavam no mesmo ritmo que o vento fraco, quase imperceptível. Tweek deu um belo sorriso, pois onde havia árvore, havia sombra. Afastou o mais rápido que pode o mato que vinha em sua direção, com passos apressados, pois queria muito chegar até a sombra fresquinha e aconchegante, até porque era tudo o que precisava no momento. 

Afastou o último emaranhado de planta alta em sua frente, e deslumbrou da paisagem. A árvore estava em cima de um pequeno morrinho, suas folhas verdes eram acompanhadas de médias frutas vermelhas, maçãs. Não havia mais mato alto em sua frente, ou em seus lados, apenas atrás de si. Subiu rapidamente o pequeno morro e abraçou a árvore, - tão feliz ao ponto de fechar seus olhos ao abraçala, de tão grande que era seu sorriso - sentindo sua casca áspera e grossa em sua bochecha branquinha e macia. Ao abrir os olhos, reparou que havia um rio, no redor dele, havia árvores alinhadas, quase como se quisessem protege-lo e aquela era a única solução, ficar uma bem pertinho da outra. 

Lembrou então do seu filme favorito, onde motoqueiros nadavam pelados em um rio. Sempre quis ser um motoqueiro, - e ainda seria - mas mais ainda, queria nadar pelado em um rio.

Soltou a árvore e desceu como se estivesse em um escorregador pelo morrinho onde ela ficava, logo após isso, correu animadamente até o rio cristalino.

Assim que chegou a beira do rio, olhou o seu reflexo. Seus cabelos loiros continuavam como um porco espinho, o nariz arrebitado estava sujo de lama - talvez Craig tenha encostado em seu nariz e nem percebeu - e sua bochecha esquerda tinha marcas do tronco da árvore. Fez algumas caretas engraçadas e se levantou para começar a tirar sua roupa. Começou pelos tênis, depois as meias, tirou a blusa com certa dificuldade e o calção. Quando estava quase terminando de tirar a cueca, - sempre se enbananava nessa parte, assim como ao tirar a blusa - escutou passos rápidos e antes que pudesse olhar para trás ou reagir, sentiu um tapa forte em sua bunda.

—Nhé, nhé, nhé! Eu disse que ia ver a sua bunda, menino leza! - a voz irritante de Craig parou assim que ele pulou no rio. Sim, estava completamente pelado, assim como Tweek.

—O último a entrar é a mulher do sapo, e parece que a noiva dele tem uma bundinha seca.

Ok, Craig podia falar de seu cabelo, de como seus olhos tremilicavam e até mesmo de seus pais, mas nunca de sua bela bunda. 

Tweek tirou rapidamente sua cueca e pulou no rio, ao lado de Craig, espirrando um monte de água em Tucker no processo. O menino moreno esfregou as mãos em seus olhinhos, não conseguia enxergar direito quando alguém o molhava no rosto.

—Eu não sou a mulher do sapo! - jogou mais água na cara de Craig, que grunhiu em descontentamento - Você que é, até teve filhos com...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Tucker jogara água em seu rosto, assim como tinha feito com ele. Tweek pensou em xinga-lo, mas desconsiderou assim que ouviu sua risada contagiante e acabou rindo junto.

O céu agora tinha uma mistura de amarelo e laranja, já não estava mais tão quente como o resto da tarde e a água geladinha do rio ajudava os garotos a ficarem refrescados. Podem ter tido suas brigas e diferenças, mas perceberam que conseguiriam se divertir muito nos próximos dois dias que viriam.

—♡ —;;

Os olhos de Tweek pesavam, mas ainda assim se recusava a dormir, queria continuar conversando com Craig Tucker, seu mais novo amigo. Todos os assuntos que tratavam eram banais, falavam de brinquedos, desenhos favoritos, escola e sobre o bichinho de estimação de Craig, um pequeno e adorável porquinho-da-Índia. Chegaram até mesmo a falar sobre as estrelas e a possibilidade de existir alienígenas. 

O loiro estava deitado em um colchão de ar na sala, junto com Tucker. Compartilhavam também a mesma coberta, - era de Craig, Tweek gostava muito do cheiro de biscoitos que ela exalava - que tinha várias estrelinhas nela. O travesseiro que usava era do irmão postiço de Craig, - ficou sabendo que Laura e Liane eram namoradas, vejam só - o menino reclamava de Eric - seu meio irmão - em meio aos bocejos.

Tinham as mãos entrelaçadas, Craig admitiu ter medo que pequenos mostrinhos o levassem para algum lugar horrível, Tweek todo cheio de si, disse que como Craig havia medo, ele poderia segurar em sua mão, assim se sentiria mais seguro. O que na verdade, era uma desculpa para Tweek se sentir mais seguro, temia que gnomos das cuecas roubassem a sua e de seu amigo durante a noite.

O rosto de ambos estava bem próximo, sussuram e muitas vezes soltavam um risinho o mais baixo que podiam. Se sentiam foras da lei em ficar acordados até tarde, por mais que não estivessem assistindo TV ou jogando alguma coisa. A conversa dos dois era necessária, Tweek era o necessário para Craig rir e Craig era o motivo de Tweek ainda não ter se entregado ao sono. 

—Ei, Tweek... - recebeu um grunhido cansado como resposta - Eu tô com sono...

—'Vamo dormir então. 

—Eu posso te abraçar? - soltou a mão de Tweek e levou o polegar a boca, estava com vergonha - Quando durmo com a minha mãe eu abraço ela...'cê sabe, né?

Tweak fez que sim com a cabeça e virou para o lado contrário que Craig se encontrava, o moreno por sua vez, passou o braço por cima de Tweek em um abraço lateral, ou o famoso "dormir de cochicha".

Não demorou muito para que ambos pegassem no sono, mas Craig adormeceu primeiro, Tweek sentia um friozinho na barriga toda vez que sentia a respiração de seu amigo na nuca, porém logo se acostumou com a respiração ritmada e acabou adormecendo com um sorriso nos lábios, havia sido um dia divertido.

—♡ —;;

Era mais um dia de sol quente, pelo menos dessa vez havia algum ventinho para refresca-los após terem saído do rio. Se encontravam abaixo da sombra da macieira, encostados em seu tronco, já até mesmo haviam escalado ela para pegarem seus frutos, mas isso antes de entrarem nas águas do rio. Estavam um ao lado do outro, respirando em rimoss parecidos, em silêncio. 

Haviam acabado de sair do rio, dessa vez, não nadaram pelados. Tweek usava um calção que geralmente é usado para tomar banho de mar, já Craig usava uma sunga azul com listras rosa choque. Fato interessante, a cor favorita de Craig era rosa, mas suas roupas favoritas eram da cor azul.

Tweek esperava que Craig falasse alguma coisa, já que o moreno era o mais tagarela entre eles, mas parecia que o garotinho estava no mundo da lua. Pensava apenas com seus botões. 

Tweak riscava o chão com o seu galho, que já fora um sabre de luz e uma pistola de faroeste. O desenho tinha traços tortos, porém o seu desenhista achava que estava ficando uma beleza. 

—Que que é isso? - aparentemente seu desenho havia tirado Craig do mundo da lua, por mais que o mesmo parecia totalmente sem interesse algum. Tucker era estranho. Uma hora falava como se ganhasse mil reais por cada palavra, mas outras ficava quieto e antipático. —É um desenho nosso, não vê? - o loirinho tinha um sorriso de puro orgulho no rosto, até mesmo pensou em ser um artista, como aquele tal de Van do Gogo.

—Ah, tá. Ficou massa. - e voltou ao mundo da lua. Tweek ficou profundamente magoado, havia dado um trabalhão para fazer aquele desenho e recebeu apenas um "ah, tá" como resposta? Craig era tão estúpido as vezes.

—Tweek. - recebeu um "que é" manhoso e irritado, continuo sério, mesmo que queria dar um risinho. - Ouvi falar que beijos tem gosto de cereja.

—Ah, tá. - disse sem olhar para o menino moreno, porém nem teve chance de não encara-lo por mais um tempo, pois o mesmo se levantou e ajoelhou em sua frente. Os olhos azuis escuro de Craig eram hipnotizantes, eram lindos. Muito mais bonitos que o rio ou que uma noite estrelada. 

—É que a minha mãe e a namorada dela vivem se beijando e perguntei o porque elas fazem essa coisa tão nojenta. - Tweek voltou sua atenção a Craig, pois entre o pequeno silêncio que havia tido entre eles, tinha virado a cara. - A tia Liane disse que era porque os beijinhos da mamãe são doces como calda de cereja que colocam nos sundaes. Me pergunto se todos os beijos tem esse gosto.

—Eu não faço a menor idéia, - sua expressão era pensativa - nunca beijei ninguém. 

—Eu só beijei um sapo, mas faz tempo. Não lembro do gosto. - se aproximou um pouco mais do rosto de Tweek - A gente podia testar.

—Eca, que nojo! - o loirinho colocou a mão no rosto de Craig, tampando a sua boca - Eu não vou beijar quem beija sapo!

—Por favor, Tweek! - disse com a voz abafada e manhosa, tirando a mão de Tweak de seu rosto e colocando em sua coxa - Eu juro que escovei os dentes depois de beijar o sapo.

Tweek revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Seu coração estava acelerado e seu rosto queimava, assim como o de Craig, mas a vermelhidão no rosto do loiro era mais perceptível, por causa de sua cor claro. 

Murmurou um "tá bom, seu chato!", recendo um sorriso animado em resposta.

Tweek posicionou seus braços ao lado de seu corpo, como se fosse cair a qualquer momento e fechou seus olhos, deixando os entre abertos de vez enquando, por curiosidade. Craig colocou suas mãozinhas nas coxas de Tweek e aproximou seu rosto do dele lentamente, assim que os lábios se tocaram, foi como se soltassem uma descarga elétrica nos dois meninos. Os lábios ficaram pressionados um no outro por cerca de um minuto, fora um selinho demorado. Tweek é quem separou o beijo, estava tremendo como nunca

—Agh! E-eai? - as mãos do loirinho nos ombros de Craig é o que os mantinham afastados.

—Eu não senti gosto de nada! - disse em indignação, levantando logo em seguida e cruzando os braços - Não acredito que a tia Liane mentiu pra mim! 

Tweek o olhou confuso, porém permaneceu sentado e olhou para o seu desenho. "Tweek & Craig para sempre." Era o que estava escrito com uma caligrafia tremida ao lado do desenho. 

—Estranho, agh! - coçou a bochecha, deixando a um pouco mais vermelha - Eu senti gosto de mirtilo.

Craig que antes estava indignado, após ouvir o que Tweek tinha a dizer, pareceu ter derretido como a neve em um dia de sol. Suas bochechas ficaram extremamente vermelhas e levou suas mãos até as "asas" de seu chullo, - sim, estava usando a touca, como sempre - puxando as para baixo, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem cobertos pela touca. 

—Que...agh! - o loirinho se levantou indo em direção a Craig, pegando em suas mãos, fazendo com que pudesse ver seus olhos novamente. - Que você tá fazendo, Craig.

—Não sei... - não fazia contato visual com Tweek e um biquinho envergonhado era presente. - Derrepente fiquei com vergonha. 

—Entendo... - soltou as mãos de Craig e olhou para seus pés - Queria que meu beijo tivesse gosto de alguma coisa...

O moreno segurou o rosto de Tweek em suas mãos, fazendo suas bochechas parecerem maiores do que realmente eram. Percebeu então, que o loiro tinha uma pintinha ao lado esquerdo da boca, como aqueles galãs de novela e outra no lado direito do nariz, lhe lembrava uma estrelinha solitária. Os olhos verde avelã eram de tirar o fôlego, sem contar os cílios cheios e bonitos que tinha. Tweek desviou o olhar, estava envergonhado. 

—Não tenho certeza se tinha gosto...foi rápido de mais! - suas mãos foram parar nos ombros do loiro - Posso te beijar de novo? Só pra ter certeza.

Por mais que continuava sem graça, Tweek concordou em testarem novamente, até porque, queria sentir o gosto de mirtilo outra vez. 

Dessa vez, Craig não demorou em colar seus lábios ao de Tweek. Dessa vez o beijo era um pouco mais profundo, talvez crianças de nove anos não deviam beijar dessa maneira. Onde o mundo foi parar? 

O beijo apenas foi cessado porque os dentes se chocaram, mas Tweek ainda deu mais uns 4 selinhos em Craig, iria embora em breve, não queria esquecer o gostinho dos beijos de Craig e muito menos a sensação. Queria leva-los consigo, se pudesse roubaria o amigo só para si, mas sabia que seus pais não concordariam com a idéia, muito menos as mães de Craig.

No último selinho, Tweek se permitiu abrir os olhos e viu um Craig com lábios entre abertos, - como se tivesse levado um susto - olhos brilhantes e o olhar distante. Tweek não entendia o que estava acontecendo, foi apenas um beijo. Será que havia ficado assim também? 

—Agh! Cara. - Craig balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção a Tweek, o moreno sentia seu rosto queimar e pequenas borboletas voando em seu estômago - Eai? 

—Eai...? - o garotinho moreno demorou um pouco para voltar a realidade - Ah! Sim, sim seu beijo...

Craig tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e a expressão de Tweek era impaciente, afinal qual era o gosto de seu beijo?

—Ele tem gosto de bolo de chocolate. - o loirinho murmurou um "Que saco! Prefiro bolo de baunilha." - É muito bom, meu bolo favorito é de chocolate. 

Dessa vez fora a vez de Tweek de ficar envergonhado. 

—Agh! Fala sério, cara. - deu um soquinho no ombro de Craig - Todo mundo sabe que o de baunilha é melhor.

E assim, havia começado uma nova discussão. Não que isso houvesse sido uma surpresa imensa e nem ao menos a levaram a sério, pois sabiam que era apenas uma forma de tentarem fazerem parar as borboletas na barriga, a quentura no rosto e o fato de quererem se beijarem de novo, de novo e de novo. Tweek pelo menos sabia que queria isso mais que tudo, Craig também queria! Mas tinha vergonha de mais para pedir mais um, fora quase um sacrifício pedir o primeiro, não sabia como havia conseguido pedir o segundo.

Por mais que a briga fosse animada, Tweek sentia uma ponta de tristeza crescer em seu coração, pois iria embora de manhã no dia seguinte e demoraria para vê-lo. 

A única coisa que lhe consolava era que ainda tinham muitas ferias de verão pela frente, onde insistiria que seus pais o levassem na mesma pousada para poder ver Craig, ou até mesmo o convidar para sua casa.

As férias não haviam acabado, mas para aqueles dois garotos, o verão não haveria mais sentido, pois não estariam juntos para rir, dormir até tarde, nadar no rio e o mais importante, sentir o gosto de beijinhos doce e cheios de carinho.


End file.
